The concept of a single floating dispenser for use in dispensing materials is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,270 discloses a floating dispenser having materials therein for treatment of water. The present invention provides a floating dispensing system including a separable holder that when secured to at least two cartridge dispensers floats with a portion above the fluid line and a further portion including the dispenser cartridges below the fluid line to permit the simultaneous dispensing of two or more materials into the body of fluid. The present invention allows one to quickly change one or both of the cartridge dispensers and maintain each of the cartridge dispensers in one location in the body of fluid.